


[VID] Burn Brighter

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Firestarter - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Embedded Video, Explosions, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fire, Gen, Government Agencies, Hugs, On the Run, Revenge, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Burn Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Made for fan_eunice just after Festivids, because she is freaking awesome.

**Song:** We Are Young by fun.  
 **Source:** Firestarter (1984)  
 **Runtime:** 3:12

Password: **babydrew**

[Burn Brighter](http://vimeo.com/58767964) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/464714.html).


End file.
